it's time to stop dreaming
by quorra laraex
Summary: She thinks of Sesshomaru and then of the village and realizes that sooner or later, she'll have to choose which life she prefers. — Sesshomaru/Rin


**time**

* * *

It reaches the fifth year of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding anniversary, and then she knows. She tries her best to look nice today, as she combs through her dark hair with a comb she had been given by Kaede, and neatly pats at her kimono. Her locks are long now, as she plays with the tips that reach at her lower waist. She doesn't have shoes, nor does she need them as she creaks out of the wooden house and stands outside at the crack of dawn.

Now, she waits.

He always comes on this day—always. He has never forgotten.

Each year he meets her outside as the sun rises, and today is the day. He brings her something new every time, sometimes a floral kimono, once, a necklace with an adamant shard—or as Kagome calls—a _diamond_, before, a shell of lip coloring, and even a bouquet of neatly picked flowers. But today he wouldn't need to supply her with anything. He never needed to, actually, but regardless, they were always treasured.

She watches the dim sky slowly transcend into a lighter shade as she feels the grass under her palms. Everyone is still asleep.

Sometimes he'll inform—whenever someone has the audacity to actually ask—that he'll only come by for Rin on that day, but she knows he has a soft spot for Kagome. She's known for as long as she could remember; because Kagome was just like her. She's someone Inuyasha cared deeply for, and Rin is someone Sesshomaru would protect forever.

And she has decided.

Rin is eighteen years old, practically a woman, Kaede would say.

She never talks about it with her, as much as Kaede may seem like the best mother-like figure. They both never bring his name up. Rin doesn't want her to, and it's as if the old woman could read minds or she's been through the exact same thing. She doesn't know and she doesn't plan to ask. Bringing the demon up within the years is hard for her.

She knows he'll always come and drop by, but it's strictly for a temporary amount of time, as if they are always limited and going against rules. But there is no rule, so she thinks it shouldn't feel this way, better yet, _be_ that way. It is, however.

Talking about Sesshomaru hurts.

Painful, almost like the times of when she was merely just a child being beaten up and abandoned and tortured. No—it's way worse than that. She longs to see him, her savior, her rescuer, her hero.

Today, she will.

Her thoughts descend as the river in front of her flows horizontally and she doesn't realize her fists deeply clench the tips of the grass.

"What is the matter," his voice is deep, dark and utterly normal. "Rin?"

She turns around and she looks at him with a gaze holding a swirl of emotions. Before the tears make it to her eyes, she utters his name and throws her arm around his layer of clothing. He flinches at her action, doing nothing but gently placing his pale hand on the top of her head. The liquid falls as she backs away, yet there is a smile plastered on her face.

She rubs her eyes, and he waits in turn.

Then he knows.

It's time.

"Can I?"

It's time for them. She's decided, after all these years. Perhaps, she had already decided long before; perhaps, she had never even considered staying; or perhaps, this subject never left her mind. It hadn't left his. Never is there a time that he's forgotten her or dismissed the tiny speckle of hope that she'll be by his side once again.

It's odd, he thinks. It's odd how mature she appears now. It's odd how all this time, the feelings never leave them. It's odd how she's able to break down his walls without any effort. He still doesn't know how such a mere human girl can create such an impact on him. It's been years—so many damned years—and yet he never finds an answer. No one can answer him. He could always ask the stubborn half-demon, but he'd never go that low as to ask a prick like him for anything.

Rin teaches him things no one else would be able to—to be happy, to be loved, _wanted_.

(and not in the way that arrogant little piss-off Jaken wanted him)

Her want is like a need, it reeks of desperation and lust and appreciation, and most of all, the one that creates havoc and makes him tongue-tied for once in his life—the innocent vulnerability.

And this could be why he's irrevocably bound to her, but they'll never know for sure. And what does it matter anyway?

She grasps onto his back after a last long look at the village and he slowly feels the golden ring buried in his pocket and realizes he wouldn't need to ask her yet as he hovers into the air. He's already had her.

It's the time they have both dreamed for.

* * *

**a/n:** short and simple. i love this couple. i just finished final act yesterday and osmfhfuah all the teARS oMG but yeah when sesshomaru visited Kaede to give Rin a new kimono, and the fact he brings gifts to her now and then. so cute. too cute. and how inuyasha says that when the time comes rin can choose which life she wants, i really hope she'll choose the life she's dreamed of with sesshomaru. and that's why i made this yay!

anyways i hope you enjoyed it, as short as it is. reviews are loved and appreciated! x


End file.
